Remembrance Bracelets
by DramioneFan-38
Summary: "I'm Hermione Granger!  but my Mum and Dad call me Mione" said Hermione the 6 yr old girl while extending her hand  "Um.. I'm Draco Malfoy. You can call me Draco" Draco said while taking Hermione's little hand in his own and shaking it.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling does. :)

**A/N:** Edited bit and pieces here and there. Thinking of making a sequel you know. But I must finish my two other stories first! Don't forget to review okay? =))

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBRANCE BRACELETS<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mione, Mother is just going to go to that store, 'kay? I'll just be back at maybe 30 minutes and try to make some new friends." Mrs. Granger said to her adorable little 6 year old daughter, Hermione.<p>

"Okay Mommy! Don't forget to buy me candies okay?" Squealed the little girl.

"Anything for you, little munchkin!" Mrs. Granger said while placing a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

* * *

><p>"Draco, wait here at the park. I'll be back for about 30 minutes. I'm just going to buy a dress in that new store. Try to talk and make some friends here Draco." Narcissa Malfoy said to his 6 year old son, Draco.<p>

"Okay Mother." The boy said as he nodded. "But didn't Father say that I should not get too friendly with Muggles?" Asked the little boy, as he raised a brow. "Father says they're evil."

"Don't always believe what your Father says to you Draco" Mrs. Malfoy said as he crouched down so that she and Draco where in the same height. "Muggles are friendly people."

"Okay Mum! Bye!" Exclaimed the little boy as he ran towards seat in the bench near the lake. His Mother just chuckled and then went towards the store she was heading.

* * *

><p>While Draco was sitting by a bench near the lake in the park, he felt someone come up beside him. He looked at his side and saw a bushy haired little girl, who is the same age as him, wearing a yellow Sunday Dress. Draco coked his head to the side as he looked at girl questioningly.<p>

"Hello!" Exclaimed the little girl while taking the seat beside the bench Draco was sitting at.

"Hi." Draco responded shyly as he started to fiddle with the hem of the Muggle shirt his Mother made him wear that day.

"I'm Hermione Granger! But my Mum and Dad call me Mione." The girl said - Hermione - while placing her hand infront of Draco for him to shake.

"Her- mi -" The little boy tried to pronounce her name but gave up eventually.

"It's Her-my-own-knee." The girl said slowly as Draco nodded.

"Her- my - Oh! I'll just call you Mione!" Draco exclaimed while Hermione giggled at him while lowering her hand.

"Okay. You can call me that!" Hermione said as she nodded. "What's your name?"

"I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy. You can call me Draco." Draco said as he raised his hand for her to shake. Hermione took his little hand in his own and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Draco!" Hermione exclaimed with a grin, showing Draco a view of her uneven teeth. "Isn't Draco a weird name?" Asked Hermione as her brows furrowed.

"Well, it means Dragon so for me it's pretty cool." Draco explained.

"It does sound cool! Are you new here? I don't see you here in the park much." Piped little Hermione. "And I know because my Mum take me here once a week!"

"Yeah, My Mother just went to visit this new store to buy a dress over there." Draco said pointing to the store across the park. "What about your mum? Where is she?"

"She also went to a store but it's over there" Hermione said pointing at the other side of the park.

The two children talked about pretty much everything and laughed every now and then.

"Um... Since we are close... Um... Mione...Does that mean we're friends?" Asked the blushing Draco.

"Of course! We are friends! Since we're friends now, I want to give you something, something that'll make you remember me! Come on! I'll buy you a remembrance gift." Exclaimed Hermione while tugging Draco sleeve.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down! You know, you are pure of energy!" Draco said while trying to keep up with the running girl.

After they got into the store, Hermione bought Draco and her matching bracelets with each others initials.

"Look at mine it says: DM." Said the little girl as she held the bracelet to Draco's face for him to see clearly.

"Mine says: HG." Draco said grinning.

"With these bracelets, we'll never forget each other!" Said Hermione with a smile.

"Yeah, Mione. If we are old enough we will find eachother okay? So that we could have this like, mini reunion!" Exclaimed Draco with a very huge grin on his face.

"You know, you should smile more often, it suits you!" Hermione said as she grinned widely, giving Draco a view of her teeth once more.

"I'll try!" Draco said as he shrugged. "Come on! We should get back, our Mothers might be finding us right now." Draco said while tugging the hand of Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Where have you've been young lady! I was searching for you all over the park!" Mrs. Granger said as soon as she spotted her daughter running towards her.<p>

"I'm sorry mum." Hermione said as she lowered her head. "I was just with Draco here. I was showing him around cause he is new!" Hermione exclaimed as she pointed towards Draco.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble Ma'am. Hermione here just showed me the park." Said the shy little boy

"Oh! No worries! If Hermione here made a new friend, nothing is to worry. What is your name young boy?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy Ma'am" Said Draco politely with a charming smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Draco, but sadly Hermione and I need to go to the market today so I think you must bid goodbye to each other for now." Mrs. Granger said with a frown on her face.

"Goodbye Draco! Remember our promise to meet again when we are old! Don't forget!" said Mione while hugging Draco rather tightly.

"Bye Mione! I promise! I won't forget!" Draco said returning the hug.

* * *

><p>After that Hermione and Draco went to their seperate ways. Draco's Mother fetched him right after Hermione left.<p>

"So, Draco, met any friends?" Narcissa asked the little boy who was playing with his bracelet.

"Yes Mother! I had this friend named..." Draco said on and on.

"Well, she must be great because I haven't seen you this happy!" Narcissa said with a smile on her beautiful face.

"She is more than great Mother and I hope to meet her again when we grow up!" Exclaimed the grinning little boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's that! Don't forget to review! =)


End file.
